


No one loves you as much as I

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Evil Sam Winchester, False Memories, M/M, Mind Control, Obedience, PG 13, SPN Kink Meme, Season 1, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this prompt <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87399.html?thread=34058087#t34058087</strong></p><p>Dean doesn’t remember anything before Sammy. He thinks he ought to, that there’s more to life than just his brother, that once upon a time he had been different, they had been different, but for Dean, it’s hard to imagine anything beyond what he has now, what he lives for, what he would die to protect at the drop of a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one loves you as much as I

Dean doesn’t remember anything before Sammy. Sometimes he thinks he ought to though, that there’s more to life than just his brother. It’s hard to imagine anything else. If there’s no Sammy, there’s no Dean. Dean lives for his brother, would die for him, always had, always will. No ifs and buts about it. That’s love he supposes. He loves Sammy. He has for as long as he can remember. And Sammy loves him back. Dean knows this. Sammy tells him every day.

When Dean wakes up to find the bed cold and empty, where usually his brother would be, Dean would get up and pad slowly to the kitchen and there Sammy would be, sitting at the table and sipping his coffee, reading the morning papers. He would look up at Dean and smile and motion for Dean to have a seat and when Dean doesn’t comply immediately, still groggy and half awake, he would feel tendrils of Sammy’s powers curl around him and give a small tug and Dean would follow along like a puppet, knowing better than to fight Sammy when he uses his powers to push Dean around like this. 

Once Dean was seated right next to him, Sammy would lean over slightly so his lips were right up next to Dean’s ear and he would whisper, “I love you, big brother.”

There is no question to Sammy’s love for Dean just as there is no question to Dean’s loyalty for Sammy. They are one and the same and Dean knows they would both die for each other and that is what counts. 

Dean never questions Sammy. The thoughts that maybe he doesn’t want this–any of it –, that he should probably fight back, has never occurred to him. If his brother commands it, it’s because he loves Dean and knows this is what Dean wants too, even if the thought had never crossed Dean’s mind and probably never would have if Sammy hadn’t made mention of it beforehand.

For instance, last week, Sammy made Dean try something new in the bedroom. It was the good kind of change of course. Sammy made Dean wear panties to bed. Dean had hesitated only for a few seconds because he was surprised that Sammy would ask him to wear something like this. He always got the impression his brother was vanilla when it came to sex. The surprise had definitely been welcomed though because the panties were unexpectedly comfortable and almost familiar though Dean swears he has never worn panties in his life before that time.

“ _It’s weird, Sammy. It feels almost as if I’ve done this before, but I swear I’ve never done anything like this in my life. I mean, I’d remember something like this, right_?” Dean asked as he crawled over his brother to straddle his hips.

Sammy had leaned right up so that their lips brushed each other’s. “ _Yeah. Yeah, that does sound weird_.” 

So yeah, there are times when Dean feels like he ought to be remembering different things than the ones Sammy tells him. But then he would look at his brother, and Sammy would be watching him right back, a smile gracing his face and in his hazel eyes, Dean would only see love. An endless sea of love that is reserved only for Dean. It doesn’t occur to Dean that there is such thing as tainted love and it never will, because Dean lives and dies for his brother.

Sam has already proven that again and again. He watches as his brother smiles back, bright and ever loving. He extends his power out to reach his brother. Dean is so used to it by now that he doesn’t flinch anymore when Sam touches the inside of Dean’s mind with it. There are still some minor tweaks to work out with Dean’s memories but that is fine by Sam. 

Nothing is perfect, and besides, playing inside his brother’s head has become something of a pastime to Sam.


End file.
